


194/10/1, 19/7/10, 146/13/3.

by blurryyou



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bookshop, Christmas, F/F, F/M, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{书店AU} Jason故意在他最爱的书店里藏了一本小小的皮面笔记本，就躲在某一个书架上。他希望某位可爱的顾客会发现那本笔记本，然后按照里面的指示一步一步寻找下去。他原本没有期待太多，仅仅希望能够以这么异想天开的方式结识一位新朋友。不过，这位顾客（很显然只能是我们的Tim）发现这本笔记本之后，他选择以其人之道还治其人之身，向Jason提出挑战。这么说吧，Jason面对挑战时当然不会选择退缩啦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 非亲密第一次接触

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruciomysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/gifts).
  * A translation of [194/10/1, 19/7/10, 146/13/3.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050122) by [cruciomysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul). 



> 作者表明此文的灵感来自于《Dash and Lily's Book of Dares》，鉴于剧透嫌疑我就不介绍这本书了（虽然也没什么好透的），感兴趣的读者可以自行豆瓣。
> 
> Permission / 授权：  
> cruciomysoul on Chapter 21 Thu 17 Sep 2015 08:45AM MDT  
> Of course I wouldn't mind! Thank you so much for offering (and asking!) :-)

呼气成霜，白色的水汽从Jason鼻端袅袅散开，他戴着手套都忍不住双手合在一起搓了搓。他的背包挂在肩头，每走一步都会拍在自己的腿弯上。肩带放得太长了，不过他已经这么背了三年，好习惯坏习惯都是习惯，反正他就是这种人。况且他还会因此走得慢一些，妙极，他可不希望被自己的书包带子绊倒，一头栽在混凝土地面上，这种滋味敬谢不敏。今天他帅气的脸庞也要保持毫发无伤，没有什么能够阻挡。

他走到最爱的书店附近，已经能够看见那块极简的黑金招牌——水磨石通[1]，这家店的名字，Jason对其 **爱意斐然** 。所有的一切他都喜欢，包括二楼上的咖啡馆（虽然不是他的那杯茶，双关是故意的，除非远水解不了近渴，否则他绝不光顾），五楼的旅行和游记区。哪怕是那架玻璃观光电梯，尽管Jason实际上从来没坐过，因为他害怕，呃，幽闭空间从来都和他八字不合，但是还有袋子！这家店的纸袋绝对值得所有夸奖。所有纸袋都保持统一的颜色，那种米白色，衬着印在袋子上的黑色字迹，哪怕是在圣诞季也不会迎合时节改变配色。

然而这些纸袋真正打动Jason的，是印在袋子上面的名言。每一个纸袋上都印着名言，就算Jason还没有爱上这家书店，那么只要看到这些包装袋，他也会瞬间坠入情网。

他最喜欢的一句名言是“好书相伴一日，不如书店相伴一生”[2]。因为这句话一语道破真相，每个标点都所言非虚。水磨石通书店就如同磁石，他相信自己接下来的余生都会一直感受到书店的吸引力。哪怕Kindle崛起，电子书最终占据印刷书的江山，他对这家书店的爱也不会转移分毫。

而且这句话也让他想起那句有关钓鱼的名言——“授人以鱼不如授人以渔”。这句话也有异曲同工之妙。

走进这家书店，亲切和熟悉就包裹住了他。如果他是那种多愁善感、心思细密的人，他大概就会暂时停下脚步，深深地吸一口气，分辨顺着楼梯流淌下来的混合味道，新鲜的肉桂和豆蔻的芬芳掩盖不了书架上新书旧书相似又不同的纸张油墨味。可惜的是Jason从来都不是那种人，所以他只会大步地穿过书店，目不斜视地来到服务台前。

站在收银台后面的是Roy Harper，差不多是和他一起咬着奶嘴长大的老朋友。Roy看到Jason走过来，目光一刻不转地瞪他。

“不行。”听到Roy嘴里只冒出这么一句斩钉截铁的拒绝，Jason气得举起双手。

“我连嘴都没张开呢！”他表示抗议，双手也没立刻放下来。

“你肯定又要提那个傻得冒泡的恋恋笔记本计划，我就知道。”

Jason像条鱼一样，张开嘴又闭上，终于开口回答说：“好吧，我承认，你说得没错。”

“不行。”Roy更加坚定地拒绝说。

“拜托，好快手！”对着这个多年老友兼前瘾君子，Jason甚至抛出了他们私下里的昵称来求情。他双手支在服务台上，十指按住台面，就仿佛表明自己拖不走撼不动的决心一般。“这可能是我找到真爱的唯一机会。”Roy不想理他。

“书。”Roy终于找到自己的声音，说。“书才是你的真爱。”

“但我能和书亲热吗？我能柔情蜜意地爱抚书吗？我能抱着书在沙发上肩并肩一起看《绝命毒师》吗？”

“你大可以试试看。”Roy心平气和地说，这种事不是再明显不过了吗的口气。Jason摆了摆手，一副“试过了，干过了，没成功”的尽在不言中的意味，把Roy吓得脸色都变了。

“ **求你了** 。”Jason不肯放弃，这一次Roy只能叹口气，挠了挠头。

“好吧。”他终于让了步。Jason立刻扑过来，试图给他一个熊抱，尽管两人中间隔着长方形的服务台，Roy还是连忙躲开他。“现在快从我眼前消失，把你的小笔记本藏好，要是Kory发现你鬼鬼祟祟地在店里瞎转，她灭了你我可不救。”Jason笑着道谢，然后往书店里走。

或者说古典文学和现代文学区。

大概是他最喜欢的区域——就算不是，也绝对排得上前几。和惊险小说区、青年图书专区、科幻小说区等等不分伯仲。

Jason从背包里掏出一本笔记本，红色皮面，开本不大。这本小册子到底放在哪里，Jason已经有了两个备选地点。

他心不在焉地手指轻敲封面，最后思索这两个备选地点。

他可以放在Bram Stoker的《德古拉》旁边，若是想要吸引那些从质量惊世骇俗如《暮光之城》系列衍生作品掉进惊险小说大坑的未成年少女，这个选择保证万无一失。或者他也可以放在玛丽·雪莱的《弗兰肯斯坦》旁边。不过这个选择也没好到哪里去，同样容易招惹喜欢异怪小说的少女。

Jason想偶遇的可不是这些人——不是说少女不行，当然行，为什么不行。但是异怪？不不不，谢谢他不需要。

第二个备选方案是放在近现代一点儿的区域，比如引领文艺风潮变化的《二十二条军规》《麦田里的守望者》之类的作品，最初Jason不喜欢这些书。他也说不明白为什么，但这些书里就是有些东西让他喜欢不起来。

或者，仔细想想看，他还有第三种选择：闭上眼睛，顺时针转几圈再逆时针转几圈，彻底混淆自己的方向感之后，听天由命地把手往前一伸。然后再睁开眼睛，手指的是哪个书架，就决定把笔记本放在哪个书架上。

第三种方案听起来很不错，干脆就这么决定了吧。

等他转得自己彻底找不到北，更别说搞清楚自己现在到底面对的是哪个书架之后，Jason伸长胳膊，睁开眼。不得不说命运并没有让他失望。他手里的皮面笔记本直直地指着一本书，正是哈勃·李大名鼎鼎的《杀死一只知更鸟》[3]。哪怕只是为了书里头的角色Dolphus Raymond，这本书也能跻身Jason一生挚爱的书单。

笔记本完美地嵌在书与书之间，黑色的《杀死一只知更鸟》之间露出一竖红色。就这儿挺好，色调的差别这么大，哪怕是瞎子都不可能错过。Jason期待地咧开嘴，转身开始往书店外走，遥遥地向两个还在工作的红发店员道了声回头见。

今天是12月的第一天，圣诞假期近在眼前。从今天早晨开始，顾客已经蜂拥而至，挤在店里的人数涨了好几倍。然而天气丝毫不受购物热潮的影响，温度反而更低了。Jason把夹克拉链拉到头，下巴藏在竖起的领子后面，效仿摩西分海是别想了，只能曲折地从人群的缝隙里往外钻。

周围的人摩肩擦踵，都忙着挑选礼物，偶尔撞上肩膀也顾不上真情实意地低声道个歉。有时候人与人不顾基本的礼节互不尊重的程度能让Jason喟叹世风日下，不过圣诞季就是一年之中最忙乱的时间。他可以勉为其难原谅他们，下不为例。

然而，他脑中对陌生人的道德批判及赦免的大戏反而让他不幸疏忽了自己的礼貌。他不小心重重地撞上了另一个人的肩膀，一个一边走一边看书的家伙。Jason **深知** 需要何等奇技淫巧才能捧着书在人群中穿梭如若无人。不错不错，这位兄弟。

“抱歉！”他脱口而出，又赶在那本被自己撞脱手的书跌落地面被人踩踏尘泥之前，手臂一伸给捞了回来。“给你。”Jason松了口气，把书塞回到那个男孩儿手里。对方嘴唇微动，做了个“谢谢”的口型，把书往胳膊下一夹，继续往人群深处钻去。——他还戴着一副大耳机，Jason看见了也记住了，这孩子不止不错而已。

戴大耳机的男孩子读着他最爱的书（之一），Jason摇了摇头，把这幅画面从脑袋里甩出去，终于突破这堆人群，然后又一头扎进一间家庭咖啡馆里。这里提供 **全世界最棒** 的薄荷热巧克力，加泡打奶油、焦糖和多彩针糖。Jason **爱之如命** ，还有什么比热巧克力更好的呢？那就是他们不搞圣诞特供的噱头，全年都提供！

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [0]这篇里Jason是标准的文学青年，所以有些口吻是故意为之，有些——是我力不能逮。标题的数字是什么意思？——你猜。  
> [1] Waterstone水磨石通是我自己的译法，当初读完这篇就有琢磨要如何翻译才好——帝都曾有家书店叫“风入松”Forest Song，此等境界让我惊人天人，然而我这译法只是东施效颦。另，Waterstone’s是现实存在的连锁书店名称，其实不该由我这般任性乱译。  
> [2] A good book will keep you fascinated for days. A good bookshop for your whole life. 这是Waterstone’s在2012年左右推出的新宣传活动中使用的一句标语，这句广告词出现在店内海报、包装纸袋等印刷品上。这里也是我自己胡乱译的。  
> [3] _To Kill a Mockingbird_ 其实该叫杀死一只“反舌鸟”或者“模仿鸟”，和知更鸟Robin根本没有关系，这是个著名的中文误译。然而历史译本为大，没有公认的改译之前只能保留。读者别误会就行。


	2. 开战时刻追逐肇始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “呃，真不是。是——呃——是因为……Dick。”糟糕，刚才那一瞬间Tim似乎忘记了自己根本不会撒谎。  
> “你哥哥？”她确认了一下她以为的Dick和他提到的Dick是同一个人。“我记得他已经和Wally在一起六年了，如果我没记错的话。”  
> Tim点点头，因为，没错，Wally和Dick的确已经在一起那么多年了。他们其实都已经结婚了。“呃。”他鼓起脸颊，然后慢慢地吐出那口气。“显然，同性恋这个课题永远学无止境呀。”

虽然狂野的人群几乎把他的书给撕碎了，但毕竟只是圣诞季节的一点小插曲而已，Tim几乎转头就忘记了这件事，也忘记了那个一头黑发间伏着一缕白发的罪魁祸首。他的脑袋迅速地判定这种不愉快并不值得记住，也就立刻丢进了记忆的垃圾桶里。

他一往直前地深入书店内部，去找一本《伟大的盖茨比》，不费吹灰之力。

然而他的目光却落在了一本看起来似乎和周围的环境有些格格不入的书本上。那抹不和谐的颜色无休无止地在他的神经末梢骚扰着。不过他来书店的目的又不是闲逛，他是来买一本《伟大的盖茨比》，顺便在周边的书架看一看，不多不少。

然而那本红色的小笔记本让他很好奇，他好几次想要把它从书本间抽出来，但他的手指只是划过它没有标记名称的书脊，没有更多的动作。

他很快就离开了书店，买到的书整整齐齐地躺在他的书包里。

 

~*~

 

一周之后Tim再次来到这家书店。他需要购买新课本，于是这一次他直接走上三楼。既然是课本，那就不是什么特别有趣的读物，只是能够帮助他的历史论文，确定论文结构，和史料的评价部分而已。如果能不买的话，他肯定是不愿意花钱的。

然而事后就算你怎么问，他也解释不清楚，到底是什么拉着他回到了经典和现代文学区。（可假如他愿意好好想一想的话，或者就算不是很努力地，只是想一想的话，他就能意识到实际上只是他的好奇心而已，引领着他、驱使着他、诱惑着他去拿起那本红色的皮面笔记本，摊开纸页。）

那本皮面的塞壬还在原地，静静地窝在两本《杀死一只知更鸟》中间，看起来似乎根本不曾有人动过它。Tim叹了口气，因为，说真的他也想问一句自己到底在做什么？他有点儿鬼鬼祟祟地往四周瞟了一眼，然后抬起手，几乎像是为了防止自己再拖延犹豫一般，一把抓住笔记本，勾住书脊的上角，把它拉了出来。谢天谢地，他没有把其他书业跟着一起从书架上扯下来。

Tim抱着本子翻过来调过去地看了半天。就只是一个普普通通的红色笔记本而已。并不是不知道怎么被塞到架子上的初版书或珍藏本——不是，这个本子应该是属于某个人的。

Tim有点儿好奇它的主人到底是谁。

他翻开笔记本的皮面，打开到第一页，看见了一段话，字迹干净漂亮的花体字。

  

> _你好啊，我未来的文学（女）神。_
> 
> _一只小鸟儿偷偷告诉我你喜欢书。如果你的确喜欢，而且喜欢亲身体验某些侦探小说中屡试不爽的挑战，那么请翻到下一页。_
> 
> _如果很可惜你不喜欢，那么好心的人啊，请把它放回到原处。_

Tim皱起眉头，不过他还是翻到了下一页。没错，他喜欢书，而且他还相当擅长梳理线索、解决罪案。（他的朋友拒绝和他一起看罪案电视剧的原因——之一，只是其中之一。老实说她都是拒绝的，无论是什么类型的电视剧她都不乐意和他一起看。Steph和Tim也不是特别喜欢看电视剧，所以他也不知道这么个借口是打哪儿冒出来的。）

他再第二页上发现了第二条留言，下面还有一串数字。他费了一会儿脑筋才发觉这些数字代表什么含义（页数/行数/字数），所以Tim决定把所有的错都推给眼下的情景，这么荒谬离奇的情节发生在他身上，他的脑细胞怎么可能正常运作呢。

 

>   _再次致以我的问候。_
> 
> _首先，先让我们去拜访儿童书区，因为那个区域里，每本书都至少有五本在架上。第一次我总得放点水，是不是？_
> 
> _（我建议你最好带上纸笔，记录下你找到的字词—— **不要写在这本上面！！** ）_

Tim没带纸也没带笔，所以他只好拿出手机，打开一个空白的备忘录。

 

> _Jacqueline Wilson《Bad Girls》_
> 
> _94/11/2 - 41/10/1 - 158/9/6_
> 
> _先从我们可爱的老Jackie开始吧？_

Tim低头看了看自己找到并且记下来的三个字： ** _我想要_**

……想要什么？Tim估计想要知道答案就得按照规则玩下去，他必须翻到下一页。于是他只得继续了。

  

> _现在让我们来到哥特小说区域，我亲爱的老伙计。四楼，第三架，A-G区。_
> 
> _这本书讲述的是一则鬼故事，关于过去的日子，圣诞的回忆……魑魅魍魉_ [1] _。_
> 
> _22/10/2* - 15/9/5_
> 
> _*这个单词还包含了四个不必要的字母，劳烦请自行去除。_

事后想想Tim也不明白自己怎么仿佛一眨眼就到了书店四楼。他从来都不喜欢体育锻炼，他相信要是被三年级的体育老师看见了，原来Tim这孩子的两条腿也能动得这么快，老师会被他吓出心脏病。只能归咎于奇迹了，这就是个圣诞奇迹。

A-G其实是很大一块区域，Tim并没有那么熟悉哥特文学。实际上他只知道一本，唯一的一本哥特小说，那就是《黑衣女人》[2]。于是他心血来潮地就直奔而去了。

  

> _如果你以为是《圣诞颂歌》，那么你会找到“ **去爱（抚的渴望）** ”，你就也该发现自己什么地方出错了，我必须诚挚地请你将这本笔记放回原处。我向你致以我最深切的歉意，我也本来期待着这条通往成功与荣耀的黄砖路能够带你走得更远_[3] _。_
> 
> _不过，如果你选择的是Susan Hill那本有关黑衣女子的优美颂歌，那么我亲爱的书虫老弟，请翻到下一页！_

他的心血来潮竟然带来了幸运的结果！现在他的手机上已经记下了半个句子： ** _我想要玩个_**

Tim不知道这个家伙字里行间的态度是种书呆子傻乎乎的真情实感呢，还是他此生见过的最机智风趣却牙尖嘴利的嘲讽。然而无论如何，他都无法质疑他的热忱——这个人很显然热爱文学，也了解文学。

 

>   _现在，只剩下最后一片拼图了。_
> 
> _Entangled。_
> 
> _89/17/6_

Tim发现“Entangled”是他唯一的线索，他不由地抽了口气。他的心情一落千丈——甚至连类型都没告诉他！他要怎么找啊，难道要他像海底捞针一般一本书一本书地把整个书店都翻过去？

他差点儿就真的这么做了。他先是把哥特小说区域翻了个遍，也没有找到任何一本书叫做《Entangled》，真是气煞人。然后他突然想起来，想找到这本书其实有个最简单的解决办法：去问店员。

Tim回到一楼，来到服务台前，这一次他没有买东西，而是走到那个红发店员面前。“你好，”他有点儿紧张地先打了个招呼，毕竟他一点儿也不知道要找的这本书是什么书。“我想找一本叫《Entangled》的书，请问你能帮忙吗？”

那个店员，也就是Roy，抬起头，用一脸生无可恋的表情看了Tim一眼，然后目光啪嗒落在了他手里的红色笔记本上。“不能。”

Tim被他直白到粗鲁的口气吓到了。他眨眨眼，问道：“不好意思？”

“我不能告诉你书在哪儿。”Roy言简意赅地解释说，又扫了一眼他手里的笔记。Tim挑起眉梢，看来不管这场游戏的幕后策划到底是谁，他都设想得十分周到，一板一眼地堵上了所有可能用来作弊的漏洞。

“啊，呃——那么至少告诉我作者是谁？”Tim的语气也没有最初那么礼貌了。

“没门。”Roy恶声恶气地强调说。Tim气得叫了起来。

“你是个混蛋。”Tim气呼呼地瞪着他，没好气地说。礼貌什么的，他连假装一下都没兴趣了。

“没错啊。”Roy完全不放在心上。“我自己知道。”Tim只得放弃，气冲冲地转身爬楼梯上二楼。

在与咖啡馆相对的另一侧，是青年图书专区。

 _也许呢_ ……Tim思索起来。 _《Entangled》……_ 听起来有点儿像青少年小说？他还记得Steph曾经读过一本。叫什么来着，应该是《Fallen》。啊，还有一本，名字更奇怪，叫《Hush，Hush》。这些书名都挺像……的吧？

反正如果他想破解这个谜题，就必须得靠自己找到这本书，那左右都是要一本一本找的，干脆就从青年小说专区开始好了。

接着他就几乎欢呼起来，啊啊啊，他找到了！他竟然真的找到了，天啊神啊，今天还真是他的幸运日啊！

“是第几页来着？”他自言自语地翻开笔记本确认了那串数字。“啊。”他翻到对应的那一页，然后。

游戏。

 

> _你已经拼出句子了吗？_

Tim的确已经完成了——（虽然他早就猜到了。）

 

> **_我想要玩个游戏。_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _如果你看懂了这句话的典故，请翻到下一页。_ [4]
> 
> _如果你一头雾水，请将笔记本放回原处。_

Tim差点儿就嗤之以鼻了。看起来这位仁兄在试图筛选结果，过滤参与的人。对，这位绝对是个汉子——Tim看这笔字就知道了。

于是Tim再次选择了翻到下一页。

  

> _你已经进行到了这里，我真是太高兴了。_
> 
> _《The Ins and Outs of Gay, Lesbian and Bi》（我无需告诉你应该去哪个区域找这本书吧？如果你真的不知道，那么你也真的应该不要再继续玩下去了。）_
> 
> _72/16/9 - 93/1/7 - 108/20/9_

Tim来到书店的两性图书区域，就在漫画旁边。尽管不知道作者是谁，但这本书一点儿也不难找。（找到后他也没想到，这本书上面竟然没有作者姓名。）[5]他记下目前找到的短句： ** _好奇心_**

然后翻到笔记本的下一页。

  

> _既然我们已经来到了同性恋和双性恋这个话题，那么我不得不问一个问题——你是蕾丝边吗？_
> 
> _如果不是，请继续翻到下一页。_
> 
> _如果是的，你真的是一位女同性恋，请不要误会，你的性向很好，我也尊重你的人生选择，《轻舔丝绒》是我最爱的书之一_ [6] _，但我必须很抱歉地跟您说，我们至今为止惊心动魄的旅程必须结束了。我诚挚地请你将这个笔记本归还到你发现它的地方。_

Tim翻到下一页，正打算继续读下去，这时他身后突然有人叫他的名字，打断了他。

“Tim？”叫住他的声音有些迟疑，就仿佛那位姑娘没想到会在这里遇到Tim。不过他还是立刻认出了这是Steph的声音。他转身对他最好的朋友展开笑容，然而却发现对方一脸困惑不解的表情，让他也收敛了笑意。他顺着她的目光低头一看，发现了手里那本阖上的书。

“啊。”他挤出一个音，已经开始心理建设，准备迎接不可避免的各种问题的凌虐了。不过他还是尝试了一把，也许能解释清楚呢。“我不是因为自己才看的。”Steph挑起眉梢。

“哦？”她问道，显然是不相信他的说辞。Tim清了清嗓子。

“呃，真不是。是——呃——是因为……Dick。”糟糕，刚才那一瞬间Tim似乎忘记了自己根本不会撒谎。

“你哥哥？”她确认了一下她以为的Dick和他提到的Dick是同一个人。“我记得他已经和Wally在一起六年了，没记错的话。”

Tim点点头，因为，没错，Wally和Dick的确已经在一起那么多年了。他们其实都已经结婚了。“呃。”他鼓起脸颊，然后慢慢地吐出那口气。“显然，同性恋这个课题永远学无止境呀。”

接下来两个人都不知道该说什么了，Tim眼睁睁地看着Steph的目光将他的谎言抽丝剥茧。她不可能相信他的，Tim对此有点儿惊恐不安。两人之间的沉默持续蔓延，几乎整整一分钟都没人说话，最后还是Steph受不了了打破了无言的窘境。

“好——吧——”她说道。“那我先走了，我也要好好学习。祝你好运，呃，解决你的，那个问题。替我跟Dick问好！”她也丢下了一个明显但无伤大雅的谎话，转头就离开书店。

Steph才不会好好学习呢，就算她真的有功课要做，她也不会做的。Tim叹了口气，暗地里把罪过都栽赃给了手里的皮面书。

不过，他还是立刻打开了笔记本。在他把《The Ins and Outs of Gay, Lesbian and Bi》放回书架之后，他可不想再经历一次刚才那样的情况了。

 

> _你愿意翻开那本书，这就已经棒极了。现在，我还有个小问题：_
> 
> _你是直男吗？如果是的，请像蕾丝边女士一样将本书归还至原处。_
> 
> _如果不是，那我们就继续吧！_

Tim现在已经真实地感觉到心痒手也痒了。他想作弊，想直接跳到最后一页，这个念头几乎不可抗拒。不过就像对待Tim遇到的每一本好书一样，他还是按捺下这股冲动，坚定地维持着不太过心急，也不会归为冷淡的速度读下去。

 

> _我喜欢喜剧，你觉得呢？我觉得喜剧这种体裁精彩绝伦。我个人特别偏爱Miranda Hart的作品。_
> 
> _86/17/8 - 153/2/4_

Tim在手机上记录下在这本新书里找到的短句， ** _会诱惑你_** ，然后翻到下一页。

  

>   _最后三个字，我们继续停留在喜剧的世界之中吧，我亲爱的朋友！_
> 
> _《The Life of Lee》_
> 
> _6/22/9 - 73/31/9 - 70/10/3_

Tim低头念出手机屏幕上显示出的那句话。

**_好奇心会诱惑你或杀死你？_ **

他不能矢口否认，他的确觉得挺有意思的，简直欲罢不能。Tim想要结识留下这个（很让人乐在其中的）谜题的人，想要谢谢他让自己度过了这样一个趣味盎然的夜晚。

他思考了一会儿这个问题的答案——好奇心二者皆有。未知的感觉几乎杀死他，与此同时也诱惑着他，因为他想变 **未知** 为 **已知** 。

Tim现在觉得自己非常、非常像那只猫。

于是，最后一次，Tim翻到了下一页。

 

> _你愿意继续玩下去吗？决定权在你手中。_
> 
> _如果你愿意继续，那么请选择一本书，这家店里的任何一本书都可以，在书中留下一张纸条，写上你的电子邮件，然后交给服务台的Roy。_
> 
> _如果你询问Roy任何有关这个游戏或有关我的问题，或者告诉他任何有关你的事情——他都不会转交你的书。所以，小心你的脚步，我的壁花少年。_ [7]
> 
> _静候佳音。_
> 
> _Jason_
> 
> _又及：如果你完成了以上所有步骤，我要为你起立鼓掌五分钟。然后请将这个笔记本归还到你发现它的位置。不胜感激。_

Tim低头又看了看纸页，重新读完了上面的话。他想不想继续玩下去？……是的，他还是想继续的。他随手从书架上取下一本书（他没特别留意到底是什么书），从他的日志里撕下一页，匆匆写下了几行字。总之不是他的邮件地址。

如果Jason像这样捉弄Tim，那么Tim也要以彼之道还施彼身。因为这个世界就是一条双行道嘛。

他微笑着把书交给收银台后的Roy，纸条从书页间露出一角，挂在书脊上方。Roy似乎明白了这是什么意思，他点点头，把书放在抽屉里。

Tim有点儿好奇究竟还有多少人也完成了Jason的要求，然后他几乎立刻有了自己的答案——不会有其他人也这么无聊的。所以他没有把笔记本放回到书架上，而是塞进了自己的包里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [0] The Chase Begins这个章标题对应的太多我也不知道作者具体在影射什么，反正我的翻译是The Batman Begins在国内的一版翻译。  
> [1] Ghouls and ghosts galore原文的押头韵有不可译性，中文就换种方法来玩嘛。  
> [2] _The Woman in Black_ 《黑衣女人》作者Susan Hill，也许你觉得耳熟，对，雷德克里夫同学主演的那部片子就是改编自该小说。  
> [3]英文词数和对应的中文字数不对等，你们都懂，我尽力而为。  
>  _A Christmas Carol_ 《圣诞颂歌》就是狄更斯那本，这么著名就不留英文了。以下同理，译文里出现英文的都是我自己个儿没看过的。  
> yellow brick road“黄砖路”典出自《绿野仙踪》，不清楚也不影响理解，知道Jason这个文青此处埋梗就好。但注释是我的癖好，纵容我吧。  
> [4]I want to play a game 这句话典出《电锯惊魂》，经典恐怖电影的开场白。所以Jason你到底是想让人一起玩这个文青游戏还是不想？  
> [5]原因很简单，这本书是作者虚构的，真没有这本。  
> [6] _Tipping the Velvet_ 《轻舔丝绒》/《南茜的情史》，这位作者Sarah Waters还写过Fingersmith，对，《荆棘之城》/《指匠情挑》，所以你们都该知道是什么小说了。  
> [7]Tread carefully小心你的脚步，这算梗吗，算吗，不算吗。我觉得捏了叶芝的那句Tread softly because you tread on my dreams，轻一点啊，因为你脚踩我的梦。哎呀就当是梗吧。壁花少年不解释。


	3. 我即复仇我亦黑夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason之前每周都在镜子前耗上好几个小时，细细地练习如何摆出一张撑不破的扑克脸，大概就是为了这样一刻。没错，他要对Rose Wilson，这个国家最声名煊赫的退伍老兵的女儿，本市最名声在外的武术教头Artemis Crock的女友，对这样一个人撒谎。而且他要成功地骗过她。

电话响起的时候，Jason正在保养摩托车引擎。手机唱起Roy专属的短信铃声。Jason随手在工作服上抹干净手，解锁了手机，打开那条信息——

然后他高兴得几乎一屁股坐下，颤栗从手指传到全身，笑声从心口里挤出来。

_还真被你钓上一个，混蛋。_

Jason立刻回复道“ _你没开玩笑？！_ ”笑得合不拢嘴。

_没有。放在抽屉里了。下班了。我跟Rose打过招呼了，回头见。_

Rose竟然知道了，Jason愁得皱了脸——不过，话说回来，她的女朋友还是在网上认识的呢，见网友什么的远比他这样危险得多得多，对吧？对吧？ _对的_ ，Jason给自己壮胆说。

他连衣服都没换。反正现在外面又黑又冷，没人会在外面闲逛。Jason抓起外套、手套和帽子，就急匆匆赶去水磨石通书店。如果他肯老老实实地承认的话，他会告诉你，他其实根本没期待会有人回复他，更不用说能这么快就得到回应。他激动得有点心潮澎湃。

“你好啊，Todd先生！”他刚走进书店，Rose就招呼他道。再过一会儿书店就要打烊了，现在收银台已经停止收款，楼上的咖啡店早已关闭，顾客们都已经离开书店，店里只剩下Rose和Jason两个人。

“我最最亲爱的Rose。”Jason柔情蜜意地哄着对方说。她站在柜台里，他就靠在柜台上，两只手握在一起，特别真情实意的样子。“有个叫快手的小伙子告诉我，你这儿有一本书是要给我的~”话说到最后，他都几乎要唱起来了。Jason谢天谢地自己的一副好嗓子没在音调上扬的时候唱裂了，不然 **那** 可就尴尬了。

“ **好像是吧** 。”Rose有学有样地靠在柜台上。Jason顺势也往她面前靠过去，几乎和她鼻尖对鼻尖。“不过，想要拿到，你先得让我满意了。”她压低声音说。Jason笑出声，也低沉得很，几乎只是气声。

“我还不知道你嘛。”他同样耳语般地回答。“这样如何？”他语气诱哄，眼神狡猾。“接下来的一个星期，我每天晚上给你和Arty送一张免费披萨。”

Rose挑起一边细长优美的眉毛，手托下巴做沉思状。“双倍意大利辣香肠？”她问道，听起来几乎已经上钩。

Jason眨眨眼。“天知地知你知我知。”他点了点女孩儿的鼻尖说。Rose哈哈哈地笑起来，立刻打破了方才两个人玩闹的诡谲气氛。

“给。”她啪地把那本书拍给他。Jason拿起书，没特意看封面。“啊，对了。”她想起了什么，脸上露出个有点儿困惑的浅笑。“我们这一周卖出了九本《轻舔丝绒》，跟你有什么关系吗？”

Jason之前每周都在镜子前耗上好几个小时，细细地练习如何摆出一张撑不破的扑克脸，大概就是为了这样一刻。没错，他要对Rose Wilson，这个国家最声名煊赫的退伍老兵的女儿，本市最名声在外的武术教头Artemis Crock的女友，对这样一个人撒谎。而且他要成功地骗过她。

Jason换上他磨砺多时的扑克脸，缓缓摇头，不急不忙地吐出一个“没有”。Rose眯起眼睛怀疑地盯着他，但她什么也没说，什么也没做，没有戳破他的谎言。他做到了，他对Rose撒了谎，而且她相信了。今天命运当真眷顾他，感谢老天！现在他最好识相地离开，免得她反应过来，察觉到什么值得怀疑的事情。他也不知道自己的扑克脸能够维持多久。估计没有他希望的那么长。

“谢啦。”他趴在柜台上，亲了亲这个白发姑娘的面颊。她笑了笑，转身走开，挂上MP3的耳机不再搭理他。

他离开书店，身后传来Rose的“晚安”，Jason没回头，背身抬起手挥了挥，无声地收下，顺便告别。

他差点儿就没忍住，哦哟，但他还是成功克制住了，忍到家才打开那本书。他很快（特别快，简直是有史以来最快的一次，赶回家。老实讲，所有那些以为Jason——其实他只是迟到而已——放了他们鸽子的人要是知道了，都会为Jason这狂飙前进的速度骄傲得不得了。估计也会嫉妒得不得了，因为他们没有享受到这样的速度。）超级快地，Jason就已经坐在了客厅里，面前摆着这本书。

Jason打开书，是大仲马的《三个火枪手》，书页间露出一截纸条。看纸质应该是从另外一本笔记本上面撕下来的。白色的纸张上面印着紫色的横线，可是写字的人完全无视了，字迹没有规规矩矩地沿着横线走。

Jason读完上面的说明，发现对方并没有留下电子邮件地址，有点喜出望外，其实他原本也没想到自己会在意这个。

> 那么，Jason，为了你留下书店里的小探险游戏，我该说句你好？你的小游戏让我感觉自己像是一只猫。如果我是猫……那么你就是老鼠了，对吧？

Jason不得不承认自己有点儿不高兴。他才不是老鼠呢，这位不具名的朋友。他 **才不是** 。

> 不管怎样，我其实挺喜欢这个游戏的。那么这就是我的回馈——请笑纳。我希望你去寻找一部电影。Danny Boyle执导，欧比旺主演……

Jason差点儿哼出声。他已经知道对方希望自己干什么了，离水磨石通几步远的地方就有一家DVD出租店。他不记得那家店叫什么了，不过他曾经跟Roy还有他玩得很好的那个交换生一起去过。他叫什么来着，Kaldurm？好像是，Jason只记得他的名字挺异域风情的。他本来想说非洲风情，不过想想看那小子的样子……Jason说不好他是从哪儿来交换的。他回头得再问问Roy。虽然他问过一次了。

Jason很了解自己的脾气，早上一起床他就知道自己肯定会在打工之前先去店里一趟。他很庆幸现在是圣诞节，大学的圣诞节假期放得早得不可理喻（他有一整个月的假期，十七岁的人生就是这么美妙），这个时节也没有很多人有兴趣点外卖披萨。他也不太清楚究竟是因为披萨不那么有圣诞节的氛围，还是因为人们都很贴心地想给外卖小哥减轻负担。总而言之，Jason对此表示欢迎。

不过他不怎么欢迎的是十二月寒冷的温度。等他走到目的地门外的时候，他的双腿已经冻得失去知觉了。这家店门外的墙面漆成蓝色，但现如今已经褪色，有点儿暗沉沉的知更鸟蛋蓝。看着有点儿不舒服，如果他再在门口盯着这面墙多看一会儿，他估计自己铁定要更不舒服了。

他踏进店门，铃声响起，宣告他的大驾光临。一股冷风从他背后钻进店里，Jason发现这家店面并不大，可能只有水磨石通一楼的一半大小。Jason有点儿惊讶地眨眨眼，呆了一会儿，因为他记忆中的这家店 **肯定不是** 现在这个样子。然后他才回过神，径直走到九十年代的货架。

他知道留言里提到的电影就进是哪一部，废话，因为谁没听说过《猜火车》的鼎鼎大名【注1】？这可是十大佳片之一好吗！他的目光飞快地扫过整排整排的碟片，然而一无所获。他衷心希望回应他的这个人没有像他本人那样狡猾地要求收银员拒绝帮助，他一边想着一边走过去。

他走到收银台边，店里的女孩放下书，抬起头来。她看起来还不到十五岁，留着齐肩的直长发。她一言不发，甚至连一句“我能为你做什么吗，先生”都没有，她就这么盯着Jason，显然是要等他先开口。

“在哪儿能找到《猜火车》？Danny Boyle导演，Ewan McGregor……”

“已借出。”她立刻回答，眼都不眨一下，也没有操作电脑检查他们的租售记录。

“你们没有第二盘备用的吗？”女孩耸耸肩——她的黄色上衣上别了一个名牌，说她叫Cass。

“很可能也已经借出了。这部电影很受欢迎。”没错，Jason也知道。然而他内心希望的小绿苗还是垂头丧气起来，看起来他的面包屑已经被女巫捡走，探宝行动不得不就此终结。Jason突然好像看到女孩的表情有些松动，不过立刻就恢复了原样。

“试试看一年以后。”Jason想让女孩解释一下，不过她低下头继续看起书来。她读的文字是一种外语，所以Jason也无从得知她在看什么。Jason气鼓鼓，再慢慢把气吹出去，拍了拍收银台，再回到影碟架那边。

他上上下下找了个遍，也没有找到任何跟“一年以后”沾点儿边的东西，可恶至极。这里根本没有一部电影叫《一年以后》！他正要冲回去再找女孩给点线索，这时他突然看到一个塑料盒的脊背上写着Ewan的名字。反正他已经足够没头苍蝇了，也不会再差到哪里去，于是他试着看地抽出那张碟。哟吼，看看我们找到了什么——《A Life Less Ordinary》，Danny Boyle执导。Jason有点小恼火，他竟然从来都没有听说过这部电影。

打开碟盒，放碟片的地方粘着一张便利贴。他撕下便利贴，合上DVD盒子，又把它塞回原处。

> 我打赌你一定是先去找了《猜火车》，是不是？大家似乎都不记得他们在九十年代还一起合作了另外两部电影，《Shallow Grave》和《A Life Less Ordinary》——所以几乎从来没有人租过这两部。

Jason赞同地点点头——这家伙很懂行嘛。也有可能是Ewan McGregor或者是Danny Boyle的脑残粉。不过只要他别脑残到威胁到别人的人身安全，Jason不会介意。

> 你一定听说过哈默尔恩（Hamelin）人，
> 
> 敲响教堂的钟声，
> 
> 尖塔随之震动。

……什么？Jason皱起眉头，又读了一遍，结果还是一无所获。什么哈默尔恩人？哈默尔恩甚至都不是个地方——“喂，”他叫Cass道。她没有回答，不过Jason看得出来她听见了，在等他继续说话。“哈默尔恩在哪儿？”

“德国。”她的目光又落回到书上，然后补充了一句。“以老鼠出名。”好吧，这条信息可真有帮助。Jason叹了口气，再读了一遍纸条。他挺喜欢这个人的字迹的，有点儿潦草，但是很容易看清楚，写得赏心悦目，就好像这字迹的主人经常练习木雕一样有力。

然而这些发现都解决不了他手头的谜题。他现在只知道哈默尔恩的人很有名，那地方的鼠疫也很有名，还有他们的尖塔——哦。 _哦！ **哦！**_

花衣魔笛手是哈默尔恩的。魔笛手把老鼠从哈默尔恩带走，然而魔笛手没有拿到自己应得的报酬，于是他生气了。在某个深夜里，魔笛手吹起魔笛，三声甜美的音符就将孩子们——脸颊粉嫩、卷发柔软的男孩子和女孩子，一个都没少——从睡床上唤醒，统统带走了。

《花衣魔笛手》，1957年的音乐剧。Jason小时候在妈妈的要求下看过一次。他这辈子估计还从没有这么感谢过她。这部电影并不难找，Jason没想到的是原来这部电影的碟片盒封面竟然这么尴尬。他简直不想承认自己曾经喜欢过这部电影。

> 你找到这里可能是因为你在某些新媒体上搜索过魔笛手，并且不是漫画里那个【注2】。或者就是因为你实际上是这个大半夜把孩子引诱到山洞里或者河里的疑似恋童癖的粉丝。如果是后者，我得说这可让我有点毛毛的，不过我至少会尊重你是格林兄弟的童话的忠实读者。*

Jason并不算是格林兄弟的粉丝，他只是读过几篇。他估计有些人会觉得类似他这样旺盛的好奇心有点儿病态，不过他也并不否认。魔笛手恰好是所有人都会有点好奇的那种角色——这个角色的创作者是否在喻示什么？这个故事的起源会不会是什么更加邪恶的版本——就像是儿歌《伦敦铁桥垮下来》或者《一圈一圈玫瑰花》那样【注3】？

> 我估计你想要回你的笔记本——顺便我要说一句，那个笔记本真的很漂亮。选择一部电影，将电影和下一步的指示交给收银台那边的Cass。但是请不要选择任何自传体的电影。我不太想知道你喜不喜欢喜剧演员。
> 
> *如果你并不是格林兄弟的粉丝，而是恋童癖，那么就请不要留下电影了。

所以他的笔友并不喜欢喜剧演员，多可惜。也不喜欢恋童癖，不过这个Jason完全可以理解，也非常确定自己并不是。Jason想，那么他没有其他的选择。只能选一部电影了！

“抱歉再打扰你一下。”Jason微笑着说。“不过我能不能在你这里存放东西，等别人来取？”Cass点点头。Jason这时候已经习惯了这个姑娘不爱说话。其实从某种角度来说，她不怎么说话其实挺好的。“太好了。”他笑起来。“那么你这里有没有《Lenny》【注4】？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注0】本章的标题为Vengeance in the Night，这个标题有多淘气呢，还记得蝙蝠的经典台词吗？I am vengeance. I am the night. I am… Batman.  
> 【注1】Trainspotting《猜火车》1996，很有名的电影，而主演Ewan McGregor在星战前传里演欧比旺。导演和演员还合作了《Shallow Grave》1994（至少得了奖），《A Life Less Ordinary》1997（没什么水花）。  
> 【注2】这里应该是个梗，因为DC家有个角色叫Pied Piper魔笛手。  
> 【注3】两首都是很有名的儿歌。 London Bridge《伦敦铁桥垮下来》歌如其名， Ring o' Ring o' Roses《一圈一圈玫瑰花》，有种说法是这首儿歌唱的是黑死病蔓延，鼠疫发作初期人身上起的红疹，如同“一圈一圈玫瑰花”。儿歌很黑这点国内也不遑多让，想想看《两只老虎》一只没有耳朵，一只没有眼睛……  
> 【注4】Lenny有译《伦尼的故事》，是一部讲述喜剧演员Lenny Bruce的自传体电影。Jason的肚子很黑，作者很会玩梗。


End file.
